


Groceries

by feitan



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan
Summary: Lord Silvermask helps you with your groceries.





	1. The store

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...this sure does exist. i sure did write this. and yes, there is more

Your feet hurt. You had trudged through the grocery store practically all night in search of Nature’s Oats 9-Grain bread, to no avail. You thought it was ridiculous that the one particular grocery store you chose did not have the one particular item that you came for. Nevertheless, you decided to make the most of your journey and complete the rest of your grocery shopping while you were at it. You pushed your cart up to the only empty register and quickly began to unload your groceries onto the conveyor belt. You wanted to get out of this heinous excuse for a grocery store as soon as possible. While you were busy brooding over bread, someone interrupted your thoughts by clearing their throat. You looked up at your cashier—or rather, your cashier’s mask.  
“Did you find everything alright?” he asked as he began to scan your groceries. His voice sounded painfully gravelly and whatever had been printed on his nametag had been scribbled out with pen and corrected to “SILVERMASK” in the leftover margin.  
You scoffed, fully intent on giving this asshole a hard time just because you were in a bad mood now. “No, actually.”  
“Great,” he said. “Your total is $39.62.”  
He watched as you scrounged around in your wallet. Eventually, you came up with a $20 and 49 cents in change. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, you casually handed SILVERMASK the money and looked away as he counted it.  
“You’re $19.13 short,” he said when he was done. Fuck.  
“Oh, am I?” you laughed, trying to play it cool. All this hassle and you still didn’t even have your bread.  
He continued to stare back at you. “Yes.”  
You sighed and opened your wallet back up. Yep, still empty. “Okay, um…” you trailed off, not knowing what to do next.  
The cashier rolled his eyes and hit some buttons on the register. “I got it.”  
You were confused. Was he just going to pay for your groceries for some reason? You hadn’t seen him put any more money into the register. “Huh?”  
“I got it,” he repeated, “but you’re going to come with me.”  
“Wait, wait, what?” you asked again, hoping for clarification of this increasingly confusing situation.  
SILVERMASK heaved a heavy sigh. “Be silent,” he said, and you watched as he picked up the remaining grocery bags, placed them in your cart and started pushing the cart towards the exit. You ran after him out into the parking lot and to a Matte Black Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4. He reached into his pocket, retrieved a key, and unlocked the doors. All you could do was watch in silent confusion as he loaded your cart of groceries into the back of his sports car. When he was done with that, he opened the passenger side door and motioned for you to get in. At first, you were hesitant to get into this strange man’s car, as anyone should be, but something was telling you that you should trust him. After a deep breath, you got into the car and he shut the door behind you. Your fate was sealed.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermes takes you home

The two of you drove through the city in silence for a very long time until you finally worked up the courage to ask him where you were going.   
“That is none of your concern.” he said, ending that conversation. The silence resumed once again until the car pulled into the driveway of a small townhouse. He quickly exited the vehicle and began unloading the groceries from the backseat. Since they were your groceries in the first place, you decided to help. He led you to the front door before setting the bags of groceries on the ground to get the key out of his pocket. Once the door was unlocked, he motioned for you to enter. The first thing you noticed when you walked in was that it was extremely cold and dark.  
“So, uh,” you began, watching him bring the rest of the groceries in and shut the door behind him. “This is your place?”  
“Yes,” he said. “Please make yourself at home for the time being.”  
“I don’t even know your name,” you reminded him, looking around the rest of the room. There were piles of junk food in various locations throughout the house, and the floors looked like they hadn’t been swept or washed in months.  
“Just call me Silvermask,” he said, pointing to the nametag on his Walmart uniform. He made his way into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. Then, he turned to the fridge behind him and pulled out a 2 liter bottle of orange Fanta. “Would you like any refreshments?”  
“Oh, sure,” you said, grateful for a distraction from the weirdness. You were just hoping that he hadn’t previous drank right from the bottle or something.  
He removed the plastic cap from the bottle and took a few sips from it before holding it out to you. “Enjoy.”   
You stared at the bottle for a long moment. Your eye twitched. “Actually, you know what? I’m fine.”   
He narrowed his eyes at you and put the bottle back in the fridge. “Suit yourself.” Then he began to put your fresh produce into his refrigerator.  
Before you could ask if you would ever get your groceries back, you heard someone coming down the hallway towards the kitchen. You backed away instinctively. Another man appeared before the two of you, wearing a large red bathrobe. He was hideous.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked of SILVERMASK, ignoring you entirely. “I thought you were at work.”  
Silvermask continued to put away the groceries as he answered. “I needed somewhere to put these groceries so they did not spoil, obviously.”  
The further events unfolded, the more confused you became. Who was this man?  
“Forgive my roommate’s incompetence,” Silvermask continued, storing a bag of celery in the produce drawer.   
The other man just groaned and went back to what you assumed was his room. You heard a door slam, followed by the sound of something distant shattering.   
You decided to make yourself useful and help Silvermask put the groceries away before things became even more awkward. More than a few times, your limbs brushed against his due to the close proximity. A blush crept onto your face and you stumbled away, looking for any excuse to not look at him. You dropped to one knee and pretended to tie your shoelace.   
He peered curiously at you from around a bag of frozen broccoli. “Having trouble?” he asked, voice as smooth as ice.   
“No!” you shouted a little too loud. “I got it!” However, now under the intense gaze of Silvermask, you hands didn’t seem to have their usual coordination. He watched you struggled for a few more seconds before he finally set the broccoli aside on the floor, and bent down to help.   
Now even more embarrassed, you shoved your foot towards him and looked away indignantly.   
“Your face is red,” he remarked as he quickly tied your shoelace into the tightest bow you have ever seen in your goddamn life. You had no idea how you would ever untie it. “Are you feeling well?”  
“Actually, n-now that you mention it…” you trailed off, not quite knowing how to describe what you were feeling.  
He sighed and rose to his feet before offering you his hand. You took it and pulled yourself up, but held on a bit longer to admire his strong grip. Once you were standing, he pressed the back of his hand to your forehead and sighed. “This won’t do,” he said, grabbing your hand. “Follow me.”  
Groceries now forgotten, he pulled you down the hall and shoved you into a dark and unfamiliar room.


End file.
